The Secret Service
Disclaimer: “this is a work of fiction anyone in this who is a real person or there are pictures of real people like for example Vladimir Putin we don’t mean to hurt your feelings but all of this is coincidental or fictionalised...” anyway let the story BEGIN Prologue on the news there has just been a bank robbery in brooklyn and 4 armed men in a black Volkswagen are shooting at the coppers of the 78th precinct. This is a truly terrifying moment for the cops and the robbers there. “Hey, you Okay” “Yep” Suddenly the car hit a curb and everyone jerked forward then the guy in the back on the right side said. “Hey you still okay” but as he said that a cops bullet hit the back of the guys head and it went straight through him nearly hitting the guy next to him then a robber shoots a cop on a motorbike and the motorbike explodes then the robber sitting next to the driver turned round to see his mate dead but as that guy turned round he got shot and the bullet went through the seat then the one guy ALIVE in the back took out a M9 and he shoots the driver dead and his blood splats on the window then as the driver gasps for his last breath the last man in there jumps out before exploding the car with a live grenade... End Of Training 2 months later a man is just finishing up training so he can get ready for a mission, an Assassination mission in the Russian suburbs... “I feel like I have Asthma” “at least your ready for the mission” “yeh I guess” these people speaking are two people in the most elite MI6/S.I.S group out there (SIS is secret intelligence service) the name of this group is called P.O.S.T standing for Positions Of Sabotaging Terrorism and this Assassination mission is a mission to assassinate Putin, The President of Russia, But he has a catch he has Soldiers surrounding him at all times so These People better known as P.O.S.T are gonna have to be very careful. The Assassination Attempt Of Vladimir Putin Every one is ready on the mountains of Russia surrounding a prison where Vladimir Putin is going to give a friend of his enough money to get out of the prison... “Eyes on Putin” (the man saying this is the commander also Known as Slick) “what about you three...” “yep” Agent Slick Cocked his L115A3 Sniper and aimed at Vladimir Putins head and slowly but Surely he pulled back the trigger and fired... Suddenly the prisoner he was gonna hand the money too stood in front of the scope but at that time the bullet was in mid air then the man turned round to see a massive bullet flying to his face but by then he was done for and as soon as this bullet hit Vladimir’s friend he told all his men to fire at the mountain tops. “THERE SHOOTING AT US RUN!” But as Slick said that someone blindly shot him in the leg making him fall of the edge of the mountain, luckily he parachuted down on the mountains 2 hours before and he had a spare one so he struggled and struggled to pull on the lever but finally the parachute was successfully released and as he was floating down another man just shot his parachute and he just fell to his death. Now the three other spy's have literally just seen there captain fall to his death and they decided to FIGHT BACK, so that’s what they did until 2 soldiers came up behind them and took them into the prison and tortured them...